The Light Microscopy Core Facility (LMCF) offers a wide range of confocal and conventional fluorescence microscopes-and image-analysis resources forall members of the University and the Medical Center ~ campuses. The facility is capable of a wide variety of imaging techniques that are essential for the research of a large number of investigators. The facility recently received funding from the Office of the Provost and the Dean ofthe School of Medicine to acquire new hardware and serve as a campus-wide facility. The Cancer Institute Confocal Resource is now incorporated into this wider structure. The facility is efficient and heavily used. In FY2008 the facility was used 4,938 times totaling 10,314 hours of use by 329 users from 121 labs and 24 departments. The facility has been used for more than 20,000 hours since it came into being in March 2006. More than 120 publications have resulted from use of the microscopy facility in the last 5 years. Continued and increased funding from the Cancer Institute will allow the facility to provide excellent capabilities and services at a modest houriy rate affordable to all users. RELEVANCE